Paper Heart
by KortneyBreAnne
Summary: He watched her from a distance all year. He wished he was confident like his brother, but things like this had never come easy to him. Luna/George. Better than it sounds, I think. One-Shot.


Based some time during the book series, before the final book, though.

George watched her from a distance almost all year.

He didn't know who she was, but she was easily the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had long blonde hair that he could only imagine was silky to the touch. She was obviously a Ravenclaw, since she sat at their table everyday, but he had never seen one of them actually talk to her before.

She didn't seem to mind either. She just sat there, with the same content smile on her face as she ate everyday. He occasionally saw her talk to Neville and some times even Harry, but aside from those two nobody else.

He didn't think she had many friends. Which shocked him beyond all belief.

'Perhaps she's mean? Or a snob?' He thought to himself one day. He doubted it though, she didn't seem like she would be.

He looked over to his twin brother Fred, who was at the moment, flirting with some girl in Hufflepuff. She occasionally returned some of his flirting, but more times than not, she turned him down, but that didn't stop Fred.

No, there wasn't much that could do that.

George wished he could be more like his twin in that aspect. He wished he had the confidence to walk up to any girl and just start flirting with them. But no, his brother was always the most confident.

Sure, they were "the Weasley Twins", everybody knew of them, and their pranks. But it was Fred who they remembered more for his outrageous charisma. George was content in just sitting back and letting Fred have the spotlight too. Just in case some people might think he was jealous of him in any sort of way. He knew he was fine just the way he was, he just...wished sometimes he was a little more like Fred.

One seemingly normal afternoon, everyone was sitting around the table eating lunch. (Everyone as in George, Fred, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville) When George's mystery girl walked up to the table.

"Hello, Neville," She said with a soft voice. She looked over to Harry, "and Harry,"

"Hello, Luna, how was your holiday?" George listened into their conversation, while trying not to get caught staring at Luna.

"It was perfectly fine, thank you. Though... The nargles did cause a bit of a problem"

"They did?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, terrible little buggers, caught our tree on fire" If Luna was some how traumatized by the event, she certainly didn't show it. Though George was becoming increasingly curious as to what 'Nargles' were. She sighed. "How was your holiday?"

"It was good, nothing as interesting as nargles catching the tree on fire happened though"

"That's good, well I better be going, I came to see if Neville wanted to walk to our next class together."

Neville stood, "Sure, I'm all done here. See you guys later"

George watched as they walked off together, he was extremely jealous of Neville at that moment. "Hey Harry, who was that girl?"

Harry turned his attention to George, "Oh, her? That was Luna Lovegood"

Ron laughed, and mumbled. "More like Loony Lovegood" George was about to smack his younger brother upside the head for the comment, but Ginny beat him to it. "Ow! What was that for?"

Ginny crossed her arms and glared at Ron, "Don't be so mean, Ron. She's not Loony, she's just... different"

George ignored Ron and refocused on Harry, "Are Neville and her... together?" He really hoped he sounded nonchalant, he didn't want anyone knowing about his crush.

"No way! They're just really good friends." George wanted to sigh in relief, but he held it back. Not that he thought Neville was ugly or anything, he just thought Luna was a little... out of Neville's league.

'Wow. Real Nice, George, not everything is about looks...' He thought to himself. "Oh," Was all he said in reply to Harry.

Fred watched his twin brother push around the food on his plate, and sigh repeatedly while looking towards the door. He had feeling it had something to do with Luna. Fred knew the look on his brother's face well, although he didn't see it often. He also knew his brother was more the silent type when it came to girls, so instead of ripping on him (like he would his other siblings) he chose to stay quiet. Instead he spent the time at lunch coming up with the perfect plan to get George and Luna to meet.

A few days later, George was starting to notice a change in Fred's behavior. Normally they were joined at the hip, but now Fred spent more time with Lee Jordan, and they often acted suspiciously when George was around. They would instantly change the subject anytime George came around, and he was starting to feel very out of the loop.

Which was why he, George Weasley, one of the two boys who the librarian hated most in the whole school, was currently studying in said librarians' library. George thought she was being a bit over dramatic about the whole ordeal too. Just because the Weasley twins' MIGHT have set off a dung bomb inside of her precious library during their first year, she was still mad at them about it. They weren't even proven guilty for it either.

They had, in fact, done it, but that wasn't the point.

He was about to pack up his things and leave when he heard Malfoy.

"Hey Loony, tell me something" Malfoy walked up to Luna. George was shocked to see her, considering he had no idea she had been in the library at all.

Luna sighed, in what George would assume was slight annoyance, "I lack the time, nor the patience it would take to do so, Malfoy" She said pleasantly as she continued reading her magazine, 'The Quibbler' which George noticed was actually upside down.

Malfoy continued anyways, "How are you not locked up in some mental asylum yet? Everyone knows you're bloody insane. You and your muggle loving father." Malfoy said the word muggle like it was painful for him to even speak of such lower beings.

Luna put down her magazine and started packing her books up, completely ignoring Malfoy.

George on the other hand, was boiling mad.

"Hey! I'm talking to you. What the bloody hell is wrong with you, are you retarded too?" Malfoy pushed Luna, causing her to drop her books. Luna was continuing to ignore him.

George, on the other hand, had heard enough of Malfoy's mouth. "Hey Malfoy, why don't you pick on someone your own size." George got up into Malfoy's face.

"Mind your own damn business, weasel"

"Who's gonna make me, ferret boy?" Malfoy glared at George, and George glared right back at him.

The librarian walked over to them, causing the boys to step away from each other. George stood in front of Luna, while Malfoy stood a few feet away glaring.

"Get out! The library's closin' up for the night" The old librarian glared at the three children who were about to cause trouble in her beloved library.

"This isn't over, weasel" Malfoy growled, before stalking off to the dungeons.

George rolled his eyes and turned to help Luna pick up her books. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Luna looked up at the boy who had helped her. She had seen him before, sitting with Harry. He was one of the Weasley boys. His name was George. She was pretty positive it was George at least. For some people it was hard to tell the difference between George and his twin brother, Fred.

"I'm fine" She said, slightly confused. No body had ever stood up for her before... well aside from Neville and Harry. But those people were her friends, most people just turned their head when people tried to pick on her. Sometimes they even got in on it as well.

They picked up the remaining books on the floor before standing up. George held his hand out. "I'm George, by the way."

She shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, George. I'm Luna"

He smiled, and she couldn't help but smile back. The librarian yelled at them to leave. "Do you mind if I walk you to your dormitory?" Luna stared at him, and George felt stupid for asking her. He probably sounded like a complete git. "You know, just in case Malfoy comes back..." He added nervously. He hated how much he sounded like a git, if Bill saw him now, he'd be laughing so hard...

Luna watched as George got adorably nervous. There was no way she could say no. "No, I don't mind at all"

George felt his stomach going into knots as he walked next to Luna. He couldn't believe he was actually near her at all. And that he actually talked to her! "So why was Malfoy messing with you?"

Luna looked over at him, and shrugged. "Why does Malfoy mess with anyone?" She sighed. "But I do suppose it has something to do with the fact that people don't like me very much" George looked over at her like he could believe it at all.

He couldn't either, how could someone ever be mean to her? She was like an angel. "Why would they not like you? You seem pretty likable to me" He blushed ever so lightly.

She giggled a little. "People think I'm a little strange. Well not a little strange, more like really strange."

George shook his head, "No, you're not strange. You're just... unique. There's nothing wrong with that"

Luna stopped outside of the door to the Ravenclaw dormitories. "Thank you... for standing up to Malfoy for me... nobodies ever really done that before" She smiled at her hero.

George blushed again. "It was nothing, really... Well I better go, it's almost curfew..."

"Yeah.."

"I'll see you tomorrow, though"

Luna smiled, and shook her head, "Right" She started towards her dormitory, "Night, and thank you, again."

"Goodnight" He smiled. Once she was inside of her dormitory George booked it up all of the stairs, none of them dared move, while he was making his way to his dormitory.

Fred was sitting in front of the fire with Lee when his twin came rushing into the common room. Harry and Ron had just retired to their beds, and Hermione was sitting off to the side with her head in a book. Ginny and few other students were mingling on the couch across from Fred and Lee. Fred immediately noticed the extra skip in George's step. "What's with you George? You look like you just outsmarted Filch"

"That's easily done" The twins said together. "No, my dear brother, I just back from talking to the sweetest girl in all of existence."

"Who, George?" Fred and Lee asked.

"She's an angel, the most beautiful creature I have ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on!"

Hermione looked up from her book, her interest piqued. "Who are you talking about George?"

George walked over to the stairs that led to his dormitory, "Luna Lovegood" George rushed up the stairs and into his dorm.

Fred looked over to Lee, "Well looks like we aren't needed." Lee laughed in disbelief.

Hermione just stared at where George had been, "Did he just say Luna Lovegood?" She asked nearly dropping her book and losing her page.


End file.
